It is known that the aerodynamic characteristics of vehicle bodies can be improved by an air dam mounted underneath the front bumper of the car and extending into proximity with the roadway. The height of such an air dam is limited by concerns about clearance with driveway inclines, curbs, and other obstructions.
The prior art has recognized that molded plastic air dams can yield somewhat upon impact against a curb. However, vehicle styling considerations dictate that the air dam should have a curved shape when viewed in plan view. This curved plan view configuration provides an inherent stiffening of the air dam which impedes the extent to which such a plastic air dam can yield to pass over a curb or other obstruction. When the vehicle backs away from the curb, the dam cannot yield.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle front end air dam which would yield in either direction to pass over a curb when the vehicle parks against the curb and when the vehicle backs away from the curb without damage to the air dam or without making an objectionable scraping noise.